Pesadillas
by Pam Nayzeth
Summary: Draco pensó que lo había terminado todo con el movimiento de su varita. Recibió las felicitaciones y sonrió con orgullo. Todo marchó a la perfección hasta que, luego de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, se quedó dormido.
1. Prólogo

OMG, debería estar muy emocionada: mi primer Dramione. Siempre quise escribir uno, pero que fuese distinto. Quería salir de la Torre de Premios Anuales; del chico sexy y guapo que se fija en su último curso en la rata de biblioteca que en el verano se transformó en una modelo de pasarela italiana; del Draco que sufre un trauma y encuentra refugio en Hermione o viceversa. No sé si lo logré o no, pero aunque sea probé (?) Espero que no me haya salido demasiado OoC; intenté mantener las personalidades de los personajes, pero los errores ocurren, lamentablemente.

Como ya dije antes, este mini-fic va a ser algo diferente. Los capítulos van a ser cortitos, muy cortitos, viñetas casi drabbles. Y aquí es como si nunca hubiese existido Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Gran genio, ella.

* * *

**PESADILLAS**

Prólogo.

Esa noche, Draco Malfoy había bebido una poción para el coraje. Un fuerte licor; de esos que embotan los sentidos y desplazan la razón. Se aseguró que nadie lo viese mientras ingería la bebida: no quería que pensaran que no estaba listo para tomar una participación más activa en el nuevo régimen. Lord Voldemort confiaba en él, y Draco no pensaba fallarle. Por el bien de su familia y el suyo propio.

A sus diecinueve años, estaba seguro de estar listo para utilizar la maldición imperdonable que aún no había pronunciado. "No tiene nada de malo la ayuda de un buen trago de whisky", pensó intentando auto convencerse. Escondió la botella entre sus ropas y se situó frente al espejo que había junto a su armario. Cubrió su cabello rubio con la capucha negra de su capa de mortífago y ocultó su pálido y afilado rostro detrás de una máscara, dejando visible sólo sus ojos grises, idénticos a los de su padre. Tomó la varita mágica con su mano izquierda, que había comenzado a temblar ligeramente. No a causa del miedo; el temblor sólo significaba que el licor estaba haciendo efecto.


	2. Licor en la primera vez

I – Licor en la primera vez.

─Ve arriba, Draco. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer: mata a todo rebelde que se te cruce o encuentres ─Lord Voldemort en persona lo guiaba. Draco asintió complacido: por supuesto, él sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer. Mientras sus compañeros mortífagos inspeccionaban los jardines y el Señor Tenebroso comprobaba que el primer piso del escondite descubierto estaba vacío, el joven se dirigió por su cuenta al piso superior. Avanzó con paso seguro, sujetando la varita con firmeza. La máscara ocultó la sonrisa que acababa de formarse en su rostro. No estaba alegre y feliz por el efecto del licor; lo estaba porque del grupo de los jóvenes y nuevos mortífagos, él era el predilecto del Señor Oscuro. Lord Voldemort era inteligente, todo el mundo lo sabía.

El registro marchó sin incidentes, aburrido, hasta la última habitación. Caminó en total oscuridad hasta el centro de la sala, guiándose sólo por su instinto. Una vez allí, murmuró un conjuro y la punta de su varita se encendió. La movió a izquierda y derecha hasta que distinguió algo que llamó su atención: parte de un cuerpo humano, iluminado apenas por la tenue luz, que intentaba esconderse detrás de unas cajas grandes, aunque no lo suficiente. Draco reaccionó con presteza: un movimiento de su brazo, un _expelliarmus!_, y su víctima se hallaba despatarrada e indefensa en el piso. Un débil quejido femenino llegó a sus oídos. Una mujer, pensó, y al instante una imagen lasciva se formó en su mente. La desechó rápidamente: los mortífagos tenían prohibido jugar con la comida. Sobre todo si era comida de mala calidad.

Apartó las cajas con magia, apenas moviendo su brazo, e iluminó el rostro de la chica que yacía a sus pies. No tuvo dificultad en reconocerla: ese espeso y descuidado cabello castaño sólo podía pertenecer a una sola persona.

─Granger.

Hermione Granger alzó los ojos, de un castaño apenas más claro que su cabello, para mirar a su agresor. Se la veía incluso más desarreglada de lo habitual. Tenía el rostro amoratado y debajo de sus ojos se apreciaban unas marcadas ojeras. Sus ropas muggle, de un feo color naranja, estaban manchadas de sangre. No dio muestras de reconocerlo, cosa que irritó a Draco.

─Veo que aún no te has dado cuenta de quién soy ─Murmuró Draco, quitándose la máscara. Rió malignamente al ver la expresión de rabia y sorpresa en el rostro de la chica─. Tienes suerte, Granger. Mi rostro será lo último que verás antes de morir. Todo un honor, ¿no crees?

Hermione sonrió y lo miró de arriba abajo de forma insultante.

─Lo sería si de verdad tuvieses el valor de matarme.

─No sólo eres una sangre sucia, si no que también eres la gran amiga de Potter. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te mataré?

─Si quisieras hacerlo, ya lo hubieses hecho ─Respondió Hermione en tono de obviedad.

─Disfruto intercambiando opiniones con mi víctima antes de mandarla al infierno. Lamentablemente, como eres tú, lo haré rápido ─Alzó la varita y apuntó directamente al corazón de la castaña. Su mano no tembló en absoluto, y Draco se felicitó mentalmente por haber ingerido un poco de licor. El uso de sustancias estaba siempre permitido en la primera vez, aunque la otra persona no tenía porqué saberlo.─Te dejaré decir unas últimas palabras ─Concedió, imitando la forma en la que había visto actuar a Lord Voldemort con las víctimas "importantes". Hermione lo era: no sólo era una sangre sucia; no sólo era la gran amiga de Harry Potter; era su primera vez. Era especial.

Observó como la castaña sonreía.

─De nada servirá. Harry y Ron terminarán esta guerra antes de que ustedes lo noten. Puede que ellos no se enteren nunca de quién me mató, pero tú lo sabrás. Y te aseguro que no lo olvidarás.

No, no lo olvidaría. Hermione parecía querer decir algo más, pero la charla ya había cansado a Draco. La silenció con algo más efectivo que un _silencius. _Pronunció las grandes palabras por primera vez:

─_Avada Kedavra!_

Una intensa luz verde iluminó el pecho y el rostro de Hermione. Su cuerpo pareció alzarse unos centímetros del suelo, antes de caer hacia un lado. Liviano y sin vida. "Como un títere al que le habían cortado los hilos". Draco observó el cadáver unos segundos, y el licor lo hizo sonreír.


	3. Asesino

II – Asesino.

─Felicitaciones, hijo, felicitaciones. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti ─Lucius Malfoy palmeó la espalda de Draco nuevamente. La sonrisa hacía que las ya marcadas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se notaran aún más. Estaba convencido de que el triunfo de su primogénito haría que la opinión que el Señor Tenebroso tenía de la familia se elevara aún más.

─La sangre sucia amiga de Potter. Bien hecho, Draco ─Bellatrix Lestrange lamentaba no haber podido acabar ella misma con "la mocosa", pero se alegraba de que al menos la vida de esa alimaña hubiese terminado a manos de un miembro de su familia. No había podido matarla, se dijo, pero el Lord le había concedido el honor de enviar el cadáver de la pobre desgraciada a la Orden del Fénix. Bellatrix había reído y disfrutado mucho mientras metía el cuerpo en una gran caja, la envolvía con papel verde y la decoraba con un gran moño plateado. Puso especial esmero a la hora de escribir la tarjeta: "Para la Orden del Fénix, con mucho amor."

Draco Malfoy agradeció las felicitaciones con una sonrisa entre complacida y arrogante. El efecto del licor se había desvanecido hacía horas; ahora inundaba sus células la alegría y el orgullo de haber cumplido con su deber. Alzó con entusiasmo su copa y se unió al brindis "¡Por el Señor de las Tinieblas y el nuevo reinado!". Como era su costumbre desde siempre, golpeó la mesa con la copa antes de volver a tomar los cubiertos. Los banquetes de la Mansión Malfoy siempre eran excelentes. Sonrió con maldad mientras imaginaba a los elfos domésticos, ahora sin una estúpida defensora que intentase reclamar sus derechos, preparando la cena, limpiando todas las habitaciones y colocando calentadores en su cama.

Al terminar la cena y meterse en su amplia cama en su más que amplia habitación, comprobó que, en efecto, hacía un calentador entre las sábanas. No le disgustaba en absoluto el frío, pero después de una larga jornada, sobretodo la que incluía su primer asesinato, encontraba agradable el calor. Le ayudaba a dormirse. En sólo cinco minutos su respiración se había vuelto regular y profunda. Estaba en el reino de los sueños.

─Asesino.

La voz que lo llamaba no sonaba enojada o temerosa. Tenía un leve tono de desafío que a Draco le desagradó incluso más que el adjetivo.

─Asesino ─Volvió a decir.

Draco estaba de pie, solo en la oscuridad. Miró a izquierda y derecha, pero no pudo descubrir la procedencia de la voz. Pasaron algunos minutos, durante los cuales la oscuridad siguió susurrando una y otra vez: "Asesino, asesino, asesino".

─¡Cobarde! ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!

Lo que antes era oscuridad se transformó en una intensa luz verde que cegó los ojos del joven rubio. Justo frente a sí, Draco vio cómo aparecía una figura humana. Alcanzó a distinguir sus facciones antes de que la brillante luz verde se extinguiese.

Hermione Jane Granger sonrió dulcemente. Su suave voz volvió a repetir la palabra.

─Asesino.


	4. Parque de diversiones

III – Parque de diversiones.

Draco Malfoy despertó sobresaltado. Notó como el sudor adhería a su espalda la camiseta que usaba para dormir. Su respiración se fue normalizando conforme paseaba la mirada por su cuarto: por entre las gruesas cortinas verdes que cubrían la gran ventana se filtraba el sol; los muebles de espino, el mismo material del que estaba hecho su valiosa varita mágica, y el espejo gigante estaban en el mismo lugar de siempre. No había rastro de la luz verde o de Hermione Granger. Suspiró aliviado, y al segundo se avergonzó de ello. Los mortífagos no se asustaban nunca de los sueños, mucho menos si en ellos sólo aparecían personas asesinadas.

"Nadie tiene que saberlo", pensó mientras caminaba al baño, decidido a darse una ducha que eliminara la evidencia de que había tenido un mal sueño. Sentir el agua tibia lo ayudó a relajarse.

Media hora después, bajaba a desayunar, sintiéndose nuevamente como se supone debería sentirse un aliado del gran Lord en todo momento. Dedicó asentimientos perezosos a los que volvieron a felicitarlo por su hazaña del día anterior. Sí, había sido todo una hazaña. Sonrió con engreimiento. Estaba convencido de que ahora el Amo de las Tinieblas le confiaría las misiones más difíciles, aquellas que permitía realizar sólo a los que él consideraba sus mejores hombres. Sí, era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Con esa idea en mente, las tortillas que siempre comía en su desayuno adquirieron un sabor aún más exquisito.

No levantó la mirada de su plato cuando su padre se sentó frente a él hasta que habló.

─El Lord quiere vernos, Draco ─Anunció Lucius Malfoy.

Padre e hijo intercambiaron una mirada satisfecha y esbozaron al mismo tiempo una sonrisa: en la de Lucius predominaba la crueldad; en la de Draco, la malicia se mezclaba con la sensualidad que todo hombre joven que se sabe atractivo posee. Narcisa Malfoy los despidió a ambos a las nueve en punto, frente a la chimenea. Se quedó de pie, observando cómo su marido primero y luego su hijo desaparecían entre el fuego, ambos vestidos con capas idénticas.

Draco y Lucius Malfoy entraron en el salón donde se celebraría la reunión, en la mansión que habían adquirido los Lestrange recientemente. Los fríos ojos grises de los dos hombres eran inconfundibles, y la multitud reunida prorrumpió en aplausos en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras los recién llegados.

─¡Felicitaciones, Draco!

─Increíble, chico.

─Debes estar muy orgulloso, ¿eh, Lucius?

Las risas se detuvieron de repente cuando el hombre ubicado en la cabecera de la mesa se puso de pie. Los extraños labios de Lord Voldemort se curvaron en una sonrisa.

─Así es. Muy bien hecho, Draco. Estás demostrando ser un verdadero mortífago.

Con una elegante seña de mano, el ser antes llamado Tom Marvolo Riddle le indicó al joven rubio que tomara asiento en la silla vacía que había a su izquierda. Draco intentó llegar al lugar que se le ofrecía lo más rápido posible, sin correr. Cuando los dos Malfoy estuvieron debidamente ubicados, Lord Voldemort, aún de pie, comenzó a hablar, dirigiéndose ahora a todos los presentes.

─Gracias a Draco, Harry Potter ha perdido a la sangre sucia. Estará destrozado, pero no lo suficiente. Queridos mortífagos, he decidido que antes de matarlo, quiero que sufra la pérdida de todos aquellos a los que ama. Ha perdido a sus padres, a Black, a Dumbledore, y ahora ha perdido a su asquerosa amiga sangre sucia. Antes de matarlo, ¡quiero demostrarle que el amor del que tanto alardea, sólo sirve para destruir!

Los mortífagos reunidos aplaudieron con renovado entusiasmo. Voldemort los miró uno por uno antes de levantar la mano derecha. El silencio inundó la sala de nuevo.

─Luego de los sangre sucia vienen los traidores a la sangre. ¡Los próximos serán los Weasley!

La risa malvada de Lord Voldemort fue seguida por una tercera tanda de aplausos, que esta vez el mago tenebroso no se molestó en acallar.

Los próximos serán los Weasley, repitió Draco en su mente. Imaginó la gloria que alcanzaría si era él quien eliminaba a Ron Weasley. Recordó las burlas del pelirrojo en sus años de Hogwarts, lo mucho que había querido golpearlo, hacerlo sentir dolor. La pérdida de la sangre sucia tendría en Weasley un efecto aún peor que un puñetazo, pero de nada serviría su sufrimiento si Draco no podía disfrutar de él. Una ancha sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras imaginaba al menor de los hijos Weasley en la misma situación que la castaña. Cuando lo tuviera agonizando a sus pies, le escupiría que él, Draco Malfoy, era el asesino de la sabelotodo de los dientes largos. Imaginarse la escena era tan confortante como tener un calentador entre las sábanas. A los diez minutos se hallaba roncando de forma muy suave, casi delicada.

─A Ron no. No te lo permitiré, asesino.

La suave voz a su espalda provocó en Draco un desagradable escalofrío. Se giró y la vio. Esta vez no surgió de una luz verde, estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, apoyando la espalda en el tronco de un gran roble. Miró alrededor. No estaban en el cuarto oscuro de la noche anterior, si no en lo que parecía ser un parque de diversiones abandonado.

─A Ron no ─Repitió Hermione. Se puso de pie lentamente y avanzó un paso. Estaba vestida con el mismo conjunto naranja que llevaba al momento de su muerte, sólo que ahora estaba limpio y sin una arruga. Una ráfaga de viento despeinó su tupida melena. Draco la observó con desconfianza; los separaban apenas cinco metros.

─Estás muerta ─Dijo convencido.

Hermione sonrió. Avanzó otro paso.

─¿Y? Estoy muerta y tú eres un asesino, ya lo sabes. ¿Disfrutaste matarme? Quizás sólo estabas aburrido, es por eso que te he traído a este parque. Puedes divertirte en alguno de estos juegos ─con un amplio movimiento de su brazo derecho, abarcó los diferentes juegos infantiles, muchos de los cuales se hallaban oxidados o rotos.

Draco dejó escapar una carcajada.

─¿Crees que invitándome a subir a tontas atracciones de parques de diversiones evitarás que mate a Weasley? El nivel de diversión que me proveen esas dos opciones es muy diferente. Y tengo muy claro cuál prefiero.

La castaña pareció no oírlo. Se dirigió tranquilamente hasta un columpio ubicado a su derecha. Se sentó con cierta torpeza y se hamacó en él. Esperó hasta alcanzar una altura considerable antes de dirigirse a Draco nuevamente.

─No te lo permitiré.

_And when I think of all the places I just don't belong_

_I've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far._


	5. Jardín de Orquídeas

IV – Jardín de orquídeas

Draco golpeó la pared de su habitación con el puño derecho. Una y otra vez. Sin quejarse, ignorando el dolor. Se detuvo sólo cuando vio una pequeña mancha roja rompiendo la monotonía del blanco de la pintura. Inspeccionó su mano de forma desinteresada: los nudillos estaban rojos e hinchados, manchados de sangre. Con una perezosa sacudida de su varita hizo desaparecer la mancha de la pared y curó su mano, que adquirió de nuevo su forma y color normales.

Maldita Granger, pensó. Una de las cosas que más había disfrutado al matarla era el saber que no volvería a verla. Se había equivocado: ahora ella lo visitaba en sueños. Habían transcurrido siete días desde el asesinato y cada noche, Draco observaba a su víctima caminar a su alrededor, llamarlo asesino, advertirle que no lastimara a sus amigos, contarle cosas del pasado, reírse de sus compañeros mortífagos. Todas las noches, sin excepción. Maldita y endemoniada Granger.

No había comentando a nadie que una sabelotodo asesinada lo acechaba en sueños: Lord Voldemort se reiría y le retiraría la confianza que parecía tener en él. Los planes marchaban a la perfección y Draco no quería estropearlos. A pesar de las dificultades para encontrar el escondite de los Weasley, habían logrado capturar otro miembro de la Orden del Fénix. El anciano en cuestión apenas soportó cuatro tandas de crucios. El último que le lanzó Bellatrix fue demasiado para su debilitado cuerpo: al hombre se le paró el corazón mientras gritaba.

─Es una pena que no haya enloquecido como los Longbottom. Nadie puede igualarlos, ellos sí que duraron ─Había comentado Bellatrix luego.

Draco estaba agotado: la noche anterior, en un intento desesperado de escapar del fantasma o lo que sea de Granger, no había dormido ni un minuto. Como la noche del asesinato, había recurrido a una poción para mantenerse despierto. Lamentablemente, no era recomendable utilizar ese brebaje demasiado seguido. Necesitaba dormir y su cuerpo se lo estaba diciendo. Gritando, más bien. Maldijo su cuerpo y a Granger. Una sabelotodo fea y desarreglada, a la que había matado pronunciando sólo dos palabras, no iba impedirle disfrutar de una más que merecida noche de descanso. Con la elegancia y la arrogancia que lo caracterizaban, se metió en la cama con decisión y se cubrió con las sábanas. Se quedó dormido casi al instante de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.

─Te esperaba anoche, ¿qué sucedió?

Draco Malfoy reprimió las enormes ganas de gritar que sentía. Fulminó a Hermione con la mirada.

─Maldita desgraciada.

─Modula tu lenguaje; esas feas palabras no son adecuadas para este lugar.

Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta Draco de dónde estaba: un amplio jardín iluminado por el sol. El lugar estaba lleno de flores de todos los colores, bellos rosales, arbustos de un vívido color verde y grandes árboles. La castaña bailaba sin gracia alguna alrededor de unas flores rojas.

─¡Orquídeas! ─Informó sin dejar de moverse. Le hizo una seña a Draco para que se acercara, pero el rubio no se movió.─Son mis flores favoritas, ¿lo sabías?

Por supuesto que no lo sabía. Tampoco le interesaba saberlo. Draco no lo dijo, supuso que la repugnancia con que la miraba se lo dejaba claro, sin necesidad de las palabras. Hermione pareció darse cuenta de lo que el joven pensaba, pero en lugar de mostrarse ofendida, rió alegremente.

─Mis flores favoritas desde siempre ─Repitió.─Dado que terminaste mi vida, lo menos que podrías hacer, asesino, es regalarme algunas. Me resulta fácil perdonar cuando hay orquídeas rojas de por medio.

Fue el turno de Draco para reír.

─Si lo que esperas es que me disculpe por haberte matado, es que eres más estúpida de lo que siempre pensé, sangre sucia ─Por toda respuesta, Hermione se llevó una flor al rostro, sin dejar de sonreír. Eso enfureció a Draco.─Mira lo que hago con tus sucias orquídeas.

Caminó hasta las flores, cortó algunas, las tiró al césped y saltó sobre ellas. Lo que antes eran bellos pimpollos rojos terminaron convertidos en un amasijo de pétalos, césped y tierra. Apartó los pies, satisfecho con el resultado, y miró desafiante a la castaña. Ella no borró la sonrisa y sus dientes blancos centellearon; era como si le estuviese refregando por la cara que sus incisivos se habían achicado gracias a él. Recordar cómo ella había sacado provecho del hechizo que le lanzó cuando ambos estaban en cuarto año le hizo apretar los puños con rabia.

─Esa es una actitud muy infantil. Pareces un niño, Malfoy.

Con lentitud, Hermione se acercó a lo que quedaba de sus flores preferidas. El rubio se apartó con rapidez y cierto temor. La chica se arrodilló y las rodillas de sus pantalones se ensuciaron con tierra. Tomó uno de los pétalos y se lo mostró a Draco.

─No sirvió de nada, ¿lo ves? Aplastar las orquídeas no sirvió de nada.

Se puso de pie con la misma parsimonia y le dio la espalda al muchacho. Susurró algo en voz tan baja, que Draco no estuvo seguro de haber oído bien.

─Matarme tampoco.

_Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway_


	6. Piscina de poción

V – Piscina de poción.

Aspiró el vapor que ascendía, escapándose de la pequeña botella redonda que sostenía entre sus manos. No tenía olor alguno, pero a Draco no le importó. La sensación de victoria tenía un sabor demasiado dulce como para mezclarla con algún otro aroma. Casi tan dulce como la venganza. Casi tan dulce como saber que Lord Voldemort había movilizado varios ejércitos de criaturas para encontrar a la familia Weasley. Pronto los encontrarían. Draco soportaba a duras penas la impaciencia y la ansiedad, pero sabía que la espera valdría la pena. Todo por ver la cara de Weasley al momento de su muerte.

Levantó la botellita hasta ponerla a la altura de sus ojos. Se sintió idiota por no haber pensado en aquello antes, pero contento por haber hallado la respuesta al fin. La solución a su problema; aunque decir "problema" era quedarse corto. Hermione Granger en sueños era algo mucho más grave que un problema. Era una gran molestia, un gran incordio. Con el contenido de esa pequeña botellita terminaría sus apariciones en sus sueños. La haría desaparecer como un insecticida hace desaparecer una plaga de cucarachas.

Tragó el contenido de la botella sin prisa, saboreando el triunfo. Sonrió orgulloso cuando dejó la botella, ahora vacía, sobre su escritorio. Caminó hasta la gran cama y saltó sobre ella. Estaba impaciente por dormir, por tener al fin una noche sin sueños, sin pesadillas. Siempre había pensado que la poción para dormir sin soñar era un invento estúpido, y prepararla, una pérdida de tiempo. Dadas las circunstancias, no le molestó en absoluto admitir lo equivocado que estaba. Suspirando satisfecho, cerró sus grises ojos y se preparó para dormir en paz.

Incluso en el sueño, siguió sonriendo con ese engreimiento que era tan característico de los hombres Malfoy. Se suponía que no debía soñar en absoluto, pero mientras no hubiese una castaña muerta dando vueltas, para él estaba más que bien. Estaba en lo que parecía ser un club de verano: a su alrededor había varias piscinas, sombrillas y reposeras. Estaba solo. Estiró los brazos, desperezándose. Dado el lugar en el que se encontraba, decidió aprovechar una de las piscinas y nadar un rato. El ejercicio, incluso aunque fuese realizado en sueños, le vendría bien. Le ayudaría a despertar con energías. Estaba agachándose para desatarse los cordones de los costosos zapatos cuando un chapoteo a su derecha lo distrajo. Giró la cabeza y el susto lo hizo incorporar rápidamente. Con el cabello chorreando y las ropas naranjas de siempre mojadas, Hermione Granger golpeó la superficie del agua, que le llegaba a la cintura, con las palmas de las manos.

─Aunque parezca, no es agua. Es poción para dormir sin soñar, ¿puedes creerlo? No tengo idea de cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí.

─¿Cómo llegaste tú hasta aquí? ─Draco habló con los dientes apretados. No estaba seguro de si lo que sentía era temor o rabia. Rabia, decidió. El orgullo no le dejaba admitir el miedo.

Hermione parpadeó, confundida.

─Yo siempre aparezco en tus sueños, ¿ya lo olvidaste? Aunque es la primera vez que aparezco en una piscina de poción.

El tono que utilizó la chica constituyó un verdadero insulto para Draco.

─¡La poción para dormir sin soñar era para que no aparecieras! ¡¿Cómo hiciste para aparecer aquí de todos modos?

Hermione Granger sólo se encogió de hombros. Ahora parecía divertida.

─Soy inmune a la poción.

_Won't go to heaven_  
_She's just another lost soul_


	7. Boggarts nocturnos

VI – Boggarts nocturnos.

Lord Voldemort estaba complacido. Después de dos semanas de intensa búsqueda, habían logrado encontrar el lugar donde se ocultaban los miembros de la familia Weasley. Y, al fin, ahora estaba planeando el ataque y decidiendo qué mortífagos lo acompañarían.

─Bella, tú irás. Quiero darte la oportunidad que tanto mereces de echarle mano a la gorda madre pelirroja.

Bellatrix se deshizo en agradecimientos, pero enmudeció a una seña del Lord Tenebroso cual perro perfectamente amaestrado. Voldemort continuó su recorrido, caminando lentamente alrededor de la mesa en la que sus mortífagos estaban sentados, expectantes. Se detuvo detrás de los Malfoy y apoyó una de sus delgadas manos en el hombro de Lucius y la otra en el de su hijo. Draco contuvo un escalofrío: cada vez que Voldemort lo tocaba, sentía su piel enfriarse.

─Lucius, te concederé el honor y el placer de eliminar del mapa a Arthur Weasley. Antes de matarlo, no olvides pedirle que envíe mis más cordiales saludos al demonio muggle ─El chiste no era bueno, pero casi todos rieron. Imposible saber si por el miedo a su señor o por la emoción de la misión.─ En cuanto a ti, Draco, sé que siempre has tenido tus diferencias con el joven Ronald. Es hora de olvidarlas, los magos debemos apoyarnos los unos a los otros: el pobre debe estar sufriendo mucho, le harías un gran favor si lo enviaras junto a la sangre sucia ─nuevas risas.

Padre e hijo asintieron. El joven Malfoy no pudo evitar recordar las advertencias de Hermione: "No te lo permitiré". Apretó los dientes y cerró ambos puños debajo de la mesa, esforzándose para volver su atención a Lord Voldemort, quien había reanudado su paseo.

─Irán también Avery, Nott, Macnair, Rodolphus y Rookwood. No quiero fallos. Asegúrense de encontrar la forma de entrar sin que se den cuenta. Recuerden: queremos un ataque sorpresa. Les doy tres días para prepararlo todo. El viernes partiremos al alba. ─Dio un rápido giro y desapareció sin más. Su larga y negra capa ondeó a su alrededor con tal grado de perfección que pareció que hubiese ensayado el movimiento minuciosamente.

* * *

Ya en su habitación, Draco se preguntó si debía permanecer despierto esa noche. Podría bajar y tomar de la despensa esa gran poción, que le ayudaría a no dormirse, sin que nadie se enterara. Desechó la idea: no tenía porqué privar su cuerpo del sueño, el espíritu de una sangre sucia no era suficiente para asustarlo. El asentimiento que le dedicaba en ese momento a su reflejo se vio interrumpido por un gran bostezo. Tenía sueño, estaba cansado, necesitaba dormir. Le dio la espalda el espejo y caminó, no sin cierta vacilación, hasta la cama, donde las sábanas verdes lo invitaban a meterse dentro.

Clavó la vista en el techo blanco y resistió por unos segundos el impulso de parpadear. La habilidad de quedarse dormido rápidamente, que antes le había parecido siempre muy oportuna, se había puesto ahora en su contra. Con el pasar de los minutos, sus párpados se fueron volviendo más pesados, hasta que intentar mantenerlos abiertos le costaba al final demasiado esfuerzo. Dejó caer su cabeza a un costado.

─No te atrevas a hacer daño a Ron, asesino.

Por primera vez, Hermione sonaba enojada. Sentada en el alféizar de la única ventana que había en la habitación en la que se encontraban, miraba a Draco con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados. El rubio le dedicó una especie de sonrisa desdeñosa.

─¿Y cómo una sangre sucia muerta va a impedir que un traidor a la sangre se le una?

─No lo vas a matar ─La voz de la muchacha adquirió un tono amenazante.

─En el próximo sueño te contaré la forma en que Weasley lloró y suplicó piedad, te describiré con detalles la expresión en su horrible rostro cadav...

Draco no pudo terminar la frase. Su visión se nubló y un fuerte dolor ascendió por sus muslos cuando sus rodillas dieron contra el piso de mármol blanco. Fuertes y angustiosos chillidos le hirieron los oídos. Cuando se llevó las manos para cubrirlos, notó cómo un líquido espeso y caliente resbalaba por sus dedos. Intentó verse las manos, pero sus ojos no pudieron enfocarlas. Abrió la boca para gritar insultos dirigidos a Hermione, pero al intentar hablar algo ascendió por su garganta, ensució sus encías y dientes y finalmente salió a través de sus labios. Reconoció el sabor tan particular y nuevos retorcijones atacaron su estómago. "Sangre".

Sintió su corazón latir más rápido al tiempo que una desagradable sensación de opresión le impedía respirar. Trató de introducir oxígeno a su cuerpo, pero de nuevo, su boca se inundó de ese vómito sanguinolento, mientras más sangre escapaba de sus orificios nasales. En ese instante, su visión se aclaró. Se vio arrodillado en un gran charco de su propia sangre. Su ya de por sí pálida piel comenzaba a adquirir una tonalidad grisácea, la que había visto tantas veces en los cadáveres, luego de que los privaran de irrigación sanguínea. Gimió, desesperado, intentando encontrar la manera de detener la hemorragia.

─Es sólo el principio…

Con un destello de luz blanca, la excesiva cantidad de líquido rojo desapareció del suelo, y Draco distinguió a Hermione, sentada en el mismo lugar de antes. Palpó su nariz y sus labios y luego se miró las manos: estaban limpias, igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

─¿Qué te pareció? En la próxima, podría hacer que observaras tu propia decapitación. A menos que olvides la idea de hacer daño a Ron.

Draco comprendió: Hermione le estaba demostrando que era ella quién manejaba lo que veía en sus sueños, y la aterradora situación de segundos atrás era un ejemplo. Aunque su cuerpo seguía temblando ligeramente, se las arregló para arrugar la nariz en esa elegante mueca de asco suya.

─Una estúpida imagen no me asusta. Deberías saberlo: veo tu horrible rostro cada noche mientras duermo.

Hermione sonrió burlonamente. Normalmente, Draco habría reído: esa clase de sonrisa no le quedaba nada bien; pero en esos momentos se la veía aterradora con las tan conocidas ropas naranjas, el cabello revuelto y un brillo verdoso iluminando parte de su rostro.

─Lo que has tenido hasta ahora han sido dulces sueños. Pero si no haces lo que te pido, de aquel armario ─señaló al fondo de la habitación, donde había solo gran mueble oscuro─saldrán los peores boggarts nocturnos que hayas visto jamás.

Mientras Draco observaba con escepticismo el armario, una de las puertas se abrió sorpresivamente. Del interior salieron varios objetos cortantes que fueron a parar a distintas partes del cuerpo del rubio. Contempló horrorizado cómo los cuchillos se abrían paso a través de su piel hasta que una conocida risa le hizo levantar la mirada. Lord Voldemort se le acercaba con expresión de maníaco. Detrás de su amo, Draco vio que en el frío suelo yacía el cuerpo de una bella mujer rubia.

─Mamá…

─Los _Avada Kedavra _son hechizos muy efectivos, ¿no crees, Draco? ─Voldemort sonrió─. Lamentablemente, mis favoritos son otros… _crucio!_

Draco chilló una y otra vez, y mientras el terrible dolor provocado por los crucio inundaba su cuerpo, oyó cómo alguien susurraba.

─¿Lo imaginas? Tener que soportar esto cada noche… todas las noches de tu vida…

Un nuevo y más intenso crucio hizo gritar a Draco.

─¿Lo imaginas?

_Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times,_

_Ripped his heart out right before his eyes._


	8. Recompensa

VII – Recompensa.

Tres noches de boggarts nocturnos, como los llamaba Hermione, habían logrado desfigurar a Draco. Su rostro, por lo general impecable, mostraba manchas púrpuras debajo de los ojos, y sus llamativos iris grises estaban desprovistos del brillo de siempre.

"Maldita sangre sucia Granger"

Se había habituado a pronunciar en voz baja esa corta frase apenas despertaba, mientras se masajeaba las sienes en un absurdo intento de hacer menguar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que le provocaban las pesadillas. Se había acostumbrado a decirla como un niño que reza por rutina el padre nuestro antes de ir a dormir.

Con esfuerzo, apartó las sábanas y salió de la cama. Bostezó varias veces durante el corto recorrido hasta el baño, donde se mojó la cara con agua fría para despejarse un poco. Se vistió con la conocida túnica negra: el tétrico uniforme, obligatorio en toda misión. Debería haberse sentido muy honrado: Lord Voldemort había declarado ésta una misión de alta complejidad, eligiendo sólo a los mortífagos más experimentados para acompañarlo. De los jóvenes, él era el único favorecido. Debería haberse sentido muy honrado, pero los numerosos crucios que tuvo que sufrir y las numerosas muertes de sus padres que había tenido que presenciar durante la noche le habían quitado los ánimos. Agradeció que la vestimenta incluyera una máscara: su rostro mostraba tan poca emoción que seguramente, en opinión del Lord, era merecedor de un castigo. Notaba que parpadeaba más de lo necesario, pero salió de todos modos. La excitación del ataque sorpresa lo despertaría.

* * *

─¡NO LOS DEJEN ESCAPAR! ¡MÁTENLOS!

Los gritos de Lord Voldemort hacían temblar las paredes de la construcción casi tanto como los hechizos y maldiciones que se lanzaban a diestra y siniestra. El plan sorpresa había sido un total fracaso: al llegar ellos, los Weasley estaban en medio de la evacuación del lugar. La frustración había sido demasiado fuerte para Voldemort: sus _Avada Kedavra_, pronunciados uno detrás del otro, habían constituido, durante diez largos minutos, un peligro tanto para sus mortífagos como para los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Uno de los maleficios había alcanzado a Rookwood, otro a Fred Weasley. Una de las maldiciones pasó rozando a George y Ginny Weasley cuando los dos hermanos, ambos con lágrimas en los hinchados rostros, se detuvieron por unos instantes para cargar el cadáver de Fred y luego desaparecer con él.

─¡HAY MÁS DENTRO! ¡ENTREN Y MÁTENLOS!

Temiendo un nuevo ataque de ira, los mortífagos se apresuraron a obedecer. Entraron en estampida en la ruinosa casa y se dispersaron. A Draco le tocó registrar el ático. Rememoraba mientras subía las escaleras los momentos anteriores al asesinato de Granger: aquella vez también le había tocado inspeccionar el piso superior solo.

Los sonidos que hacían sus compañeros llegaban a sus oídos a través de las finas paredes. Una mujer gritaba, y no era Bellatrix.

─¡REMUS!

La risa que siguió a la exclamación agónica sí pertenecía a su tía, como así también el _Avada Kedavra!_, pronunciado con un entusiasmo desmedido. Con un escalofrío, Draco se preguntó qué color tendría el cambiante cabello de Nymphadora Tonks Lupin al momento de morir.

Deseando en parte alejarse de la pelea que seguía teniendo lugar abajo, se apuró para subir los escalones que le faltaban. El ático era muy amplio y Draco adivinó, por la gran cantidad de telaraña que colgaba del techo y de animales que caminaban por las paredes, que nadie había subido allí durante mucho tiempo. Estaba por dar media vuelta y reportar que el lugar estaba vacío cuando un respingo horrorizado, proveniente de la parte más oscura del ático, le hizo reaccionar:

─_Expelliarmus!_

Algo pesado chocó contra la pared, y una varita de madera de fresno aterrizó a los pies de Draco. El rubio la tomó y se acercó al caído.

─Eres idiota, Weasley. ¿Esperabas fundirte con la oscuridad?

Demasiado aturdido para responder, Ronald Weasley se limitó a seguir mirando con consternación el sucio suelo, donde una araña de gran tamaño caminaba de un lado a otro, como si estuviese perdida. Dando un paso adelante, Draco la aplastó con la suela de sus zapatos. El ¡crac! que hizo el cuerpo del animal al ser oprimido sacó a Ron del embotamiento. Levantó el rostro y clavó sus azules ojos en los grises de Draco. A diferencia de Hermione, lo reconoció.

─Malfoy. Así que quien tendrá el honor de matarme serás tú.

─El honor será para ti, Weasley ─Draco levantó la mano izquierda y apuntó con su varita a Ron, mientras que en la derecha seguía sosteniendo el arma del pelirrojo. Ron rió, no parecía asustado: en su rostro se podía notar una triste resignación. La luz que emergía de la punta de la varita de Draco iluminaba sus pecas, repartidas por todo su rostro, especialmente la larga nariz.

Sin ayuda del fabuloso licor, hacer salir las palabras era más difícil. Requería más concentración. Draco las buscó en su mente, y los segundos que tardó en encontrarlas trajeron a su cabeza otras dos palabras, igual de atemorizantes. "¿Lo imaginas?". Tragó saliva.

Ron arqueó las cejas rojizas.

─¿Estás intentando decidir qué hechizo utilizarás primero? ─Inquirió, sarcástico.

"¿Lo imaginas?"

─Vete, Weasley.

La expresión del pelirrojo, antes burlona, se transformó en una de incredulidad total.

─¿Qué has dicho?

"¿Lo imaginas?"

─Toma tu estúpida varita y desaparece de mi vista.

Le lanzó la varita, pero Ron estaba tan sorprendido que no la tomó.

─¿Por qué?

"¿Lo imaginas?"

Draco se golpeó la cabeza con el puño, pero eso no evitó que la suave y amenazante voz de Hermione siguiera sonando en sus oídos. No respondió a la pregunta de Ron.

─Han embrujado la casa para que nadie pueda aparecer o desaparecer. Tendrás que esperar a que nos marchemos para irte.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, y comprobó aliviado que, conforme se aproximaba a la puerta, la insistente voz disminuía su fuerza: hablaba tan bajo que incluso pudo oír a Ron ponerse de pie.

─¿Por qué? ─repitió el chico─. ¿Es una clase de broma? ¿Ahora los mortífagos, además de enviar paquetes con cadáveres, se divierten confundiendo a sus enemigos antes de matarlos?

Draco giró y encaró al pelirrojo. No pudo evitar que una mueca de asco se instalara en su rostro: los Weasley nunca le habían agradado, el cabello rojo y las pecas le causaban repugnancia.

─Créeme, Weasley, matarte no vale lo que tendré que soportar si lo hago.

─Creí que el Innombrable quería que matases a todos los miembros de mi familia.

─Él sí lo quiere.

Ron entrecerró los ojos, mostrándose cada vez más receloso.

─¿Y quién no lo querría?

De nuevo, Draco ignoró la pregunta.

─Por una vez en tu vida, sé inteligente, Weasley. Quédate aquí hasta que nos vayamos, luego desaparece y vuelve con esa manada de animales que tienes por familia.

Sin darle posibilidad a responder, salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo y que su dignidad se lo permitió. Movió apenas la cabeza para ver por sobre el hombro si el pelirrojo lo seguía. No distinguió movimiento alguno, por lo que supuso que Weasley había seguido su consejo. Gracias a Merlín. Ahora ambos estarían a salvo.

* * *

─Nadie en el ático, mi señor.

Lord Voldemort ni siquiera se molestó en "hurgar en su mente". Pensaba que Draco Malfoy no tendría el valor para mentirle; y en otros tiempos habría estado en lo cierto. Estaba también el hecho de que acababa de enterarse que había matado durante su ataque de furia a dos de sus mortífagos. No lo lamentaba: Lord Voldemort no lamentaba nunca la muerte de otros; pero le preocupaba ligeramente que dos soldados menos en su ejército jugase demasiado en su contra.

─Al menos hemos exterminado a la mascota de la Orden ─susurró pateando el cuerpo sin vida de Remus Lupin. Bellatrix Lestrange prorrumpió en risas y aplausos, mientras realizaba una extraña danza alrededor del cadáver del hombre lobo y la metamorfómaga.

* * *

Al irse a dormir esa noche, Draco estaba convencido de que las pesadillas serían menos agresivas. Había hecho lo que ella le había pedido. Granger se lo debía. El cansancio que cargaba le ganó a su débil voluntad. El hechizo de Morfeo tuvo un efecto instantáneo.

─Vaya, Malfoy, los Boggarts nocturnos deben haber sido verdaderamente aterrorizantes para que accedieras a dejar marchar a Ron.

Draco no respondió. Esta vez, su silencio no fue producto de una deliberada indiferencia; en esos momentos, se hallaba demasiado ocupando mirando a su alrededor.

─Una pequeña recompensa, por hacer lo correcto ─Hermione se encogió de hombros.─No me gusta el quidditch, pero a ti si, así que pensé…

─¿Por no matar a Weasley lo que gano es soñar con un Campo de Quidditch?

El tono de incredulidad de Draco molestó a Hermione. La chica lo fulminó con la mirada desde las tribunas, donde se había sentado.

─¿Esperabas algo más? Podemos volver a los boggarts si lo deseas.

Draco se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

─No es necesario. Weasley debe estar ahora con la manada de animales que tiene por familia ─Tomó la escoba que acababa de aparecer mágicamente a su lado, montó en ella y, tras dar una patada al suelo, se elevó. Hermione lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Le desagradaba Malfoy, su asesino, pero el chico había dejado con vida a Ron, y sólo por eso, se dijo, dejaría de torturarlo un tiempo.

Sonrió levemente mientras seguía con la mirada el trayecto que el rubio trazaba en el aire. Habló en voz tan baja, que Draco no pudo oírla.

─Sólo por eso.

_This peace on earth's not right_

_No pain or sign of time._


	9. Cien noches

VII – Cien noches.

Decir que la situación nocturna mejoraba era cierto sólo en parte. Hermione Granger seguía apareciendo cada noche, pero su presencia ahora parecía ser más fácil de soportar. Por lo general, se limitaba a quedarse sentada, casi sin hablar. Los lugares a los que transportaba a Draco apenas él se dormía eran nuevos en su mayoría. Sólo un par de veces se repitió el sueño en el Jardín de Orquídeas.

─Me gusta este lugar. Aunque siento cierta nostalgia cada vez que estoy aquí ─Había comentado Hermione en una ocasión. No obtuvo respuesta por parte de Draco. Al rubio no le importaba trabar conversación con su víctima. Se limitaba a dejar de lado los adjetivos despectivos, mostrando de esa forma su agradecimiento y alivio por la desaparición de los boggarts nocturnos.

Lamentablemente, no todo era perfecto. Ahora tenía que soportarlos diurnos. Lord Voldemort estaba furioso: los Weasley se le habían escapado, él mismo había matado a dos de sus mortífagos, y ahora se enteraba que algunos de sus sirvientes habían cometido errores garrafales. Gibbon y Yaxley habían tropezado casi por casualidad con Kingsley Shacklebolt y Bill Weasley, pero la falta de preparación de los mortífagos tuvo sus consecuencias: los dos hombres escaparon, pero antes de hacerlo mataron a Gibbon. Tras contarle a su señor, Yaxley sufrió varios crucio que lo dejaron inconsciente.

A pesar de las recientes bajas, la Orden del Fénix adquiría más y más ventaja. El Lord Tenebroso se encontraba más irritable de lo normal y castigaba el mínimo error con maldiciones. La forma en la que se alargaba la infructuosa búsqueda de los Weasley le había costado la vida a dos elfos domésticos y una lechuza. Nadie descartaba que el próximo fuera un mortífago. En esas circunstancias, dormir era casi una bendición. Casi.

Antes de irse a descansar, Draco se dedicó a observar la fuerte tormenta que había comenzado tres horas atrás. Los truenos iluminaban el oscuro cielo uno tras otro. Al joven Malfoy le recordaban a las maldiciones que salían de las varitas de los magos durante un enfrentamiento. No era una comparación agradable. Corrió las cortinas para que las luces no le importunaran el sueño y se metió en la cama con rapidez. Ahuecó las almohadas antes de apoyar sobre ellas su rubia cabeza. Era una noche perfecta para dormir, Draco confiaba en que Hermione permanecería en silencio...

─¡Bienvenido! Imagino que sabes tan bien como yo qué día es hoy.

Draco gimió. Le bastó dar sólo una mirada a su alrededor para ver dónde se encontraba: un salón pequeño, en cuyo centro había una mesa redonda donde Hermione estaba sentada. La joven le hizo una seña con la mano para que ocupara la silla vacía frente a ella. Fiel a su costumbre, el rubio no se movió y la miró con recelo. Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

─Esta es una fecha importante, Malfoy. No hay que dejarla pasar.

─¿Y qué fecha importante es? ─Draco habló entre dientes. Tácitamente, él y Hermione habían firmado una especia de tregua. No insultarla resultó ser más sencillo de lo que esperaba, pero eso no quitaba que aún sintiera ese molesto resquemor injustificado hacia los hijos de muggle. Le hablaba por temor a un nuevo ataque de boggarts nocturnos, pero su amabilidad no pasaba de allí. No estaba en sus planes convertirse en amigo de sus pesadillas.

Sirviendo té en unas tacitas celestes con aire distraído, Hermione apenas levantó la mirada al responder.

─Esta noche es la número cien. Han pasado ya cien noches desde el asesinato.

Tomó una galletita glaseada del montón que había en el plato sobre la mesa y mordió un pedacito. Sonrió y asintió, complacida con el sabor.

Draco parpadeó, perplejo. Si había algo más desconcertante que ver cada noche a una mujer asesinada, era ver a esa misma persona hablando del momento de su muerte con tranquilidad y sin pizca de rencor en la voz.

─¿Eso es algo por lo que hay que festejar? ─Inquirió, administrándole a su voz un prudente tono de delicadeza.

Hermione tomó la taza por el asa y se la llevó a los labios. Dio un pequeño sorbo antes de hablar.

─No vamos a festejar. Vamos a conmemorar la fecha. Una celebración es donde todos están felices. Yo no me siento contenta por haber muerto. ¿Y tú? ¿Te sientes feliz por haberme matado?

El hijo de los Malfoy no pudo contestar de la forma rápida que le habría gustado. No sólo porque sabía que si decía que sí Hermione abriría el armario nuevamente y los boggarts lo atacarían; sino también porque descubrió que no conocía la respuesta. Tragó varias veces, intentando deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Miró a la castaña: no era una mujer bonita, era irritante, mandona, poco femenina, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, amiga de Harry Potter, sangre sucia, pero aún así…

Tragó de nuevo y, al bajar la cabeza para clavar sus ojos en el suelo de tierra apisonada, se perdió el asentimiento de Hermione.

─Lo supuse.

Dragged ya down below,  
down to the Devil's show,  
to be his guest forever.


	10. Nombre de pila

IX – Nombre de pila

─Anoche tuve un sueño fantástico. Éramos solo Pansy y yo, en un gran lago en una noche tormentosa. No hace falta aclarar cómo me desperté ─dijo Blaise Zabini guiñando un ojo.

Theodore Nott bostezó, sin siquiera molestarse por cubrirse la boca.

─Nunca recuerdo qué sueño.

Draco se quedó en silencio. Clavó su vista en el suelo, intentando pasar desapercibido. No funcionó. Blaise lo tomó del hombro y lo zamarreó.

─¿Qué hay de ti, Malfoy?

─Yo tampoco recuerdo nunca lo que sueño ─mintió.

Se dio cuenta de que si a Hermione se le ocurría esa noche soltar a los boggarts, estos adoptarían la forma de sus compañeros, que se reían y burlaban de él por descubrir su secreto. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y cabello, angustiado. La pequeña fiesta de conmemoración que Hermione había organizado la noche anterior le había hecho tomar conciencia de cómo el tiempo transcurría y su difunta acosadora no lo dejaba en paz.

─Tiene que haber alguna manera de hacerla desaparecer ─se dijo Draco en voz baja, dando un puñetazo a la pared, como hacía siempre que se sentía molesto e impotente─. Tiene que haberla.

Eran las dos y veinte de la mañana, y él no se había decidido a dormir esa noche. Los párpados le pesaban y le dolía la mano. Se plantó en serio la posibilidad de permanecer despierto hasta el amanecer, pero recordó que al día siguiente tendría entrenamiento con sus compañeros. Dado el humor del Lord últimamente, no podía arriesgarse a quedarse dormido mientras torturaba al muggle que le asignaran. Dio un último golpe a la superficie blanca, agitó su mano haciendo que pequeñas gotas rojas se esparcieron por el piso, y se metió en la cama. Se limpió la mano con las sábanas, que quedaron empapadas de su sangre. Con un ligero movimiento de su varita, hizo desaparecer la mancha y la herida de sus nudillos.

─Que me deje en paz, que me deje en paz…

─No te preocupes, a menos que se los cuentes, tus amigos no se enterarán. No tengo interés en aparecer en los sueños de ninguno de ellos. Mucho menos en los de Zabini ─aseguró Hermione fingiendo un escalofrío.

─Qué gran consuelo ─la amargura en la voz de Draco apenas dejó notar el sarcasmo.

Hermione arqueó las cejas.

─No sé de qué te quejas. Tú fuiste quien me asesinó.

Draco murmuró algo que sonó bastante parecido a un "lo sé". Caminó en círculos, como si estuviese perdido, por el escenario de aquella noche: una playa de blancas arenas y mar azul. Alternó resoplidos, suspiros y gemidos. Hermione le concedió sólo cinco minutos, pasados los cuales volvió a hablar en ese tono casual y despreocupado del que había carecido en vida.

─Estuve pensando… ya han pasado cien noches desde que compartimos sueños. ¿No crees que ya sea tiempo de usar nuestros nombres de pila?

La pregunta detuvo a Draco, que se giró y miró a Hermione como si la chica acabase de volverse loca.

─¿Disculpa? ─inquirió, tan sorprendido que no fue capaz de conferir a su voz el tono insultante que requería la situación.

─He dicho que creo que ya es tiempo de tratarnos por nuestros nombres de pila. ¿Qué opinas, Draco?

Escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de la sangre sucia hizo que el joven Malfoy se estremeciera. Se abstuvo de hacer un comentario cruel. En lugar de eso, se conformó con alzar la barbilla y hablar con firmeza.

─Yo nunca te llamaré por tu nombre de pila, Granger. Sueña con eso.

Hermione sonrió de esa forma misteriosa que había estado perfeccionando desde el primer sueño.

─Quien lo soñará serás tú.


	11. Última noche

X – Última noche.

Pensó que se había resignado, pero se equivocó. Draco no tardó en notar cómo la desesperación crecía dentro de él. Las ganas de librarse de ella y volver a recuperar sus sueños aumentaban, igual que los cortes en sus nudillos y las manchas de sangre en la pared de su habitación, que rápidamente hacía desaparecer para evitar sospechas. Temía estar volviéndose loco.

─Tiene que haber una forma, tiene que haber una forma. Tiene que haberla.

─¿Está todo bien, Draco?

Se dio cuenta recién cuando la escuchó hablar de que su madre, Narcisa, lo miraba con preocupación y se apresuró a callarse y a cambiar la expresión de demente por una de fría arrogancia. De la forma más disimulada que pudo, echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaba en el comedor, esperando a que le sirvieran la cena. A su derecha, su padre lo miraba con una ceja arqueada.

─No es nada, madre. Sólo estaba pensando ─respondió, lo más natural posible.

─Pues piensa en silencio.

La orden de Lucius Malfoy fue acatada de inmediato.

* * *

Apenas llegar a su dormitorio, Draco insonorizó la habitación con un simple hechizo. Se permitió unos instantes para actuar como la persona perturbada que era. Di unos cuantos paseos por su habitación, algún que otro golpe a la pared, rompió dos de los elegantes cuadros que adornaban su cuarto, y se sentó cinco minutos en su cama, pasados los cuales volvió a retomar la caminata. A todas esas acciones las realizó sin dejar de murmurar:

─Tiene que haber una forma de hacerla desaparecer. Tiene que haber una forma.

No sentía ningún deseo de dormirse, pero el cansancio físico y mental no le permitió permanecer más de diez minutos despierto. Esa noche volvió a soñar con la luz verde que envolvía a Hermione. Ella lo llamó Draco, pero el chico estaba tan asustado recordando el primer sueño con el que había empezado el maratón de pesadillas que no la escuchó. Le pareció que de los brillos verdosos sólo salía una palabra. "Asesino"

Comenzó a gritar cuando sintió cómo una fuerza invisible lo acercaba a la luz. Luchó pero finalmente el remolino verde terminó succionándolo. Sólo tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos. Dio varias vueltas antes de sentir sus pies pisar tierra firma de nuevo. Es como si acabara de aparecerse. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con un parque de diversiones en el que Hermione se hamacaba, pero aunque ella abrió la boca sólo para invitarlo a divertirse, Draco estaba convencido de que lo estaba amenazando. "No te lo permitiré".

Le dio la espalda con rapidez y tras correr unos cuantos metros con la mirada clavada en el suelo, se consideró lo suficientemente a salvo como para detenerse. Tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no echarse a llorar cuando, al levantar la cabeza, vio el conocido jardín de orquídeas. Como si de un extraño video se tratase, se vio a sí mismo tomando un puñado de orquídeas, arrojándolas al suelo y saltando sobre ellas. Vio también dos Hermione: una agitaba la mano frente a su rostro, con el entrecejo fruncido; la otra se acercaba a su otro yo, lo apartaba de las flores destruidas, tomaba un pétalo rojo entre el índice y el pulgar y se lo mostraba. A pesar de la distancia, Draco pudo oírla con claridad. "Aplastar las orquídeas no sirvió de nada. Matarme tampoco."

Soltó un alarido antes de dar media vuelta para intentar regresar al parque de diversiones. No halló el camino y, perdido, giró en círculos varias veces. Se extrañó cuando su zapato se hundió en un gran charco de agua. Mientras se preguntaba, estupefacto, de dónde había surgido tanta agua de repente, notó que tenía algo en la mano derecha: una botella vacía. La observó hasta que el ruido del agua al golpear contra un cuerpo sólido lo distrajo. Del charco surgió Hermione, empapada y sonriente. "Soy inmune a la poción".

─Creí que habíamos dejado esto atrás ─sollozó Draco con desesperación mientras escapaba del Lord Voldemort que acababa de aparecer detrás de Hermione. El mago le tiraba hechizos verdes y rojos en su dirección. Escuchó un suave susurro dentro de su cabeza:

─Draco, ¿por qué corres?

El murmullo fue ahogado por la risa tenebrosa de Voldemort, a la que le siguieron dos palabras que Draco conocía incluso mejor que el _Avada Kedavra _con que la había matado. "¿Lo imaginas?".

Tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo. El golpe lo dejó inconsciente. Soñó que no soñaba. Se sentía en el cielo, en el paraíso. Sentía tanta paz que hasta llegó a preguntarse si no estaba muerto. No le molestaba demasiado. La muerte en las circunstancias actuales, no era otra cosa que una bella recompensa inmerecida. Sonrió, satisfecho, hasta que notó una presencia a su lado. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue algo naranja. Se sobresaltó y, ocupado en intentar salir corriendo de su habitación, en la que había aparecido inexplicablemente, apenas oyó las palabras de Hermione. "Sólo por eso".

A llegar al pasillo se encontró con la castaña, que estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

─¿Algo ahí dentro te asustó, Draco?

El joven sólo pudo mirarla con horror. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa casi maternal. "Lo supuse."

Miró a izquierda y derecha. Miró varias veces por encima del hombro mientras corría por el largo pasillo, sólo para asegurarse que Hermione seguía allí sentada. Le sudaban las manos cuando intentó girar el pomo de una puerta solitaria. Entró a la carrera y se permitió un suspiro de alivio cuando cerró la puerta. Al girarse vio a Hermione, sentada en una pequeña mesita, levantando una tetera de la que salía humo.

─¿Té? ─invitó la chica con amabilidad.

Dejándose resbalar hasta acabar sentado en el suelo, Draco sólo atinó a negar repetidamente con la cabeza. Su boca se abrió sin permiso.

─Sueña con eso.

La voz sonó temblorosa e insegura, pero Hermione posó la tetera sobre el mantel blanco de todos modos, decepcionada. Sin embargo, levantó la cabeza a los pocos segundos y sonrió. "Quien lo soñarás serás tú."

* * *

Draco se despertó gritando. Se pasó las manos por el cabello rubio, húmedo, y miró desorientado a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación y la luz del sol se filtraba por las cortinas. Por unos instantes temió que alguien oyese sus gritos, acudiese y lo viese en tan lamentable estado. Recordó justo a tiempo que antes de ir a dormir había insonorizado la habitación. Se levantó y notó que temblaba. Avanzó con cuidado hasta su cuarto de baño y se miró al espejo. Ni siquiera tuvo fuerza para sentir vergüenza por las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por sus pálidas mejillas. Se despojó de la ropa y se metió a la ducha, sin perder un segundo. El agua tibia le ayudó a relajar los músculos, y borró las huellas que las gotitas saladas que salían de sus ojos dejaban al correr. Levantó la cabeza para que el agua cayera directamente sobre su rostro, sin dejar de pensar. Millones de ideas comenzaron a deambular por mente, pero sólo una tomó forma. Supo de inmediato que era la correcta. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, sonrió.

Esa noche fue la primera, desde hacía bastante tiempo, en que se acostaba sin algún sentimiento negativo. No tardó en dormirse, y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando la encontró sentada entre las flores rojas, que no combinaban nada con el naranja de su vestimenta. Hermione alzó la vista y levantó la orquídea con la que estaba jugando, enseñándosela.

─¿No es preciosa? ─preguntó. Draco no dijo nada, pero tampoco puso mala cara. Hermione pareció notarlo, pero no hizo comentario al respecto. Se limitó a sonreír y hacerle una seña para que se sentara a su lado. Esta vez, no pudo evitar el gesto de sorpresa cuando Draco obedeció. No se sentó demasiado cerca; los separaba un metro, pero el simple hecho de que no se negara con alguna frase desagradable supuso para Hermione un gran avance. Volvió rápidamente a su juego con la orquídea, ignorándolo. Draco la observaba de reojo, en silencio, armándose de valor para animarse a dirigirle la palabra y decirle lo que debía.

─Hermione, ésta es la última noche que apareces mientras duermo.

La chica parpadeó, más sorprendida que antes.

─Me llamaste por mi nombre ─dijo, sonriendo complacida. Draco habló con más firmeza que antes.

─Ésta es la última noche.

Y por primera vez desde que ella comenzó a inundar sus sueños, la oyó hablar con rencor.

─Mi última noche fue hace bastante tiempo. Gracias a ti.

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye_


	12. Epílogo

Epílogo

Ese día, Draco Malfoy bebió una poción para el coraje. Un fuerte licor; de esos que embotan los sentidos y desplazan la razón. "No tiene nada de malo la ayuda de un buen trago de whisky", pensó intentando auto convencerse. Escondió la botella entre sus ropas y se situó frente al espejo que había junto a su armario. Cubrió su cabello rubio con la capucha negra de su capa de mortífago y ocultó su pálido y afilado rostro detrás de una máscara, dejando visible sólo sus ojos grises, idénticos a los de su padre. Tomó la varita mágica con su mano izquierda, que había comenzado a temblar ligeramente. No a causa del miedo; el temblor sólo significaba que el licor estaba haciendo efecto.

Salió de la casa sin que nadie lo viera. Esperó a estar lo suficientemente lejos de la mansión y desapareció. Miró algo disgustado el lugar al que acababa de llegar. El día estaba hermoso: no había ni una sola nube. Draco agradeció mentalmente. No le habría gustado tener que hacer lo que había ido a hacer durante una tormenta. El escenario ya era, para él, bastante escalofriante. Vio algunas familias caminando por los senderos, niños corriendo y llevando vistosos ramos de flores. Demasiada paz.

Tomó el camino de la derecha. Caminó lentamente, esquivando lápidas y flores. Esa parte del lugar estaba desierta, cosa que Draco agradeció. No quería que nadie fuese testigo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tuvo que repetirse durante todo el camino la razón por la que estaba allí.

Dudó un poco antes de acuclillarse frente a su destino. Sacó la varita mágica, que llevaba en el bolsillo de su túnica e hizo aparecer con ella un gran ramo de hermosas orquídeas rojas. Las dejó junto a la lápida de mármol blanco, ocultando el nombre de la persona cuyo cuerpo descansaba en aquel lugar: "Hermione Jane Granger".

─Ahora déjame en paz ─susurró.

Una suave brisa se levantó y acarició su rostro, haciendo que los mechones rubios que caían en su frente se dispersaran: Draco interpretó aquello como una respuesta, aunque no estaba seguro de si era una afirmativa.

Se puso de pie con elegancia, sin prisa, y lanzó una última mirada a la losa de mármol. Dio media vuelta y anduvo el mismo recorrido que había hecho para llegar hasta allí. Se encontraba a diez metros de la lápida de la mujer a la que había asesinado cuando sintió el repentino deseo de girar a observar el lugar donde ella reposaba por última vez.

Le llamó la atención no distinguir el contraste rojo de las orquídeas con el brillante blanco del mármol. Tardó tres segundos en darse cuenta de que las flores habían desaparecido. Parpadeó algo sorprendido al principio, pero luego comprendió. Antes de continuar con su camino, sabiendo ahora que era seguro, Draco observó la lápida unos segundos más y el licor lo hizo sonreír.

_I gotta make up for what I've done_

_'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven while you burned in hell, no peace forever_


End file.
